


Jackson meets his babies

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, Gen, Jinyoung BamBam and Yugyeom barely participate, One Shot, children are involved, i don't have the intention to talk about couples but they may be implied, let's take a ride to the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: During a trip to Hong Kong, Jackson takes some time to meet his cute babies from Let Go of My Baby.





	Jackson meets his babies

**Author's Note:**

> I already watched Let Go of My Baby a few times, pretty much every week I watch it again, so came to me the idea to do a meeting between my babies from GOT7 and the cute babies from the show, that I love a lot too.
> 
> For this work sake, everybody understands everybody, but I will still use "hyung" (korean word), "gege" (chinese word) and Jiaer (Jackson's chinese name).  
> *Gege is how chinese youngest call the eldest.
> 
> If you don't know the show I refer to, look into @jiarsubs on twitter or youtube, they make the subtitles to programs that Jackson works on China.
> 
> I used informations I found on internet to talk about the park itself, so if anything is wrong or outdated, I'm sorry.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

GOT7 was going to Hong Kong. When Jackson heard about this, he got really excited, it was his chance to see a lot of beloved people again. The group had gathered with the managers to make decisions about the time they would spend at Jackson's hometown.

"Will we have a day off? I want some time to do one thing."

"What do you want to do, Jackson? If you want to stay at home during our days there instead of the hotel, it isn't a problem."

"No, it isn't this. I want it, thank you, but it isn't this. I want to take a day off, hyung-nim."

"May I know what do you want to do exactly?" It wasn't typical from Jackson to circle around anything like that, then the manager was concerned that it would be a bad thing.

"I want to meet with my babies."

The murmurs that were filling the room got silent and the manager's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"He is talking about the kids he took care at Let Go of My Baby." Mark clarified, giggling because of the manager's shocked face.

"Oh! Okay." The members laughed. "Sorry, I had forgot. I'll check if we have time for you to meet with them."

"Actually, I want to take them to a ride, go to this park there. That is why I asked about day off."

"Alone? We'll probably have to settle security for you..."

"Everybody is invited, the kids will love to meet new geges, and if I have company to take care of them, their moms maybe doesn't mind not to come along."

The members looked at Jackson with many degrees between disbelief to joyfullness. The managers took a quickly quiet conversation.

"Do you have anything against filming this ride? You gave us an idea and we'll see if you cang hang out with the kids of the show."

"I just want to play with them and I don't mind if you film, but can you not set a big crew? A small one would let the kids more comfortable." 

"We'll see how we can do this and we will talk to the show's crew. Did you talk with any of the kids about seeing them already?" 

"No, I wanted to confirm if I would have time to see them first." 

"Ok, we'll make the arrangements and inform you later." 

"Thank you, hyung-nim."

 

One week later, GOT7 took an early flight to Hong Kong. Jackson couldn't contain his happiness, he kept hugging his members and thanking the managers. They arrived in the middle of the morning, went to the hotel to leave their luggages, take a quick shower and split between the ones who would go out with Jackson and the kids and the ones who wouldn't.

"Are you certain you doesn't want to come, Jinyoung?"

"Yeah, I am! I have two kids to watch out already." He pointed to BamBam and Yugyeom, that were discussing something in a low voice. Jackson laughed and turned to the others.

"None of you will give up, right?!

"No." Mark smiled softly.

"No, hyung and I are all in to this ride!" Youngjae answered for himself and Jaebum, that just nodded. He didn't look thrilled, but he usually had a 'okay' face on, so it was okay.

"Let's go guys, we can't be late!" The manager called them and they left.

 

The group arrived at Ocean Park around eleven in the morning and stayed at the front entrance waiting for Jackson's guests. Cameras were rolling, the deal was to make a 'Real GOT7 Special', and the first thing to film was Jackson's reaction meeting the kids of Let Go of My Baby, since he didn't know if all the six of them would go to the ride. He was anxious and kept walking in circles until the manager said the first kid had arrived. Jackson looked through the people entering the park and finally saw him.

"HaoHao!" He knelt and opened his arms, the three years old boy ran and hugged him!

Right after, Jackson welcomed ChenChen and Reina, the five year old children. They were all speaking together when Halin - the four years old girl - arrived. Jack introduced them to Mark, Jaebum and Youngjae and Halin didn't waste any time climbing on Mark, who laughed the entire time. ~~(author's note: from now on, Jackson Wang is Jack and Jackson is the little boy.)~~

"She is a little monkey, hyung, loves to climb people and glue on us. I'm afraid you will get stuck with her now."

"It's not a problem. She is cute! You're really cute, Halin!"

"Can we go now? Can we go now?"

"We need to wait for Jackson and MiaoMiao yet, ChenChen."

"MiaoMiao can't come, unfortunately, she has a cold." The manager said.

"Oh... That's sad. But Jackson-"

"I AM HERE!"

Jack heard the scream and laughed turning to see the four year old boy running to him, they hugged really tightly.

"Wow! You're so stylish today, Jackson!

"Thanks, Jiaer gege."

Jack was really happy, but safetty always come first so he made the children pay attention on him, as well as his members, and settled the rules.

"The park has a lot of people coming and going so you all need to walk holding hands with one of us, okay?" The kids nodded. "You can hold my hands, or Mark gege's, or Youngjae gege's or Jaebum gege's. The first thing we will do is see the Giant Pandas, then we'll have lunch, see the Aquarium and do other things, okay?"

"Okay!" Children said in chorus.

"And I wanna see your best behaviour, okay, you need to promisse me. Did you hear me, HaoHao?"

The little boy was looking everywhere.

"HaoHao?"

"Hã?"

"Best behaviour and holding hands with any of us all the time, okay?"

"Yeah, Jiaer gege."

"Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise!"

"Okay!" Jack got up and looked at all the kids. "Who will walk with who? Halin we already know." That made all of them smile. Jackson held Jack's hand, so did HaoHao. ChenChen and Reina aimed to Youngjae's hands, leaving JB alone. Jack barely held a chuckle. "Don't worry, hyung, soon you will conquer someone."

"I'm perfectly fine, don't worry. Shouldn't we go in? You're the one that talked about a tight schedule to see the pandas eating."

"Yes! Let's go!"

The kids yelled with joy.

They entered the park and went directly to the Giant Panda Adventure attraction. There they saw the giant pandas eating, and near them the rare red pandas.

"Wow!"

"We played eating bamboo at Baby House!"

"Yes!"

"They're cute!"

The children talked a lot letting the adults without much to speak, so they just watched the young ones and the animals. After a bunch of minutes there, HaoHao started to be agitated, so Jack lead them to the food area. They sat at a big table and Jack walked around buying the kids lunch, Mark helped him while Jaebum and Youngjae took care of the babies, then they got back and the other two went out to buy their own food.

"I'm so happy that you came to this ride! I missed you!"

"I missed you to, gege!"

"Yes!"

"Yes, I did too!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"You promised you would see us after the show and you did!"

"Of course I did! I stand by my words!"

"Hey, little guy, you're making a mess." They heard Jaebum speak and Jack looked at the one he was talking to. HaoHao was spreading more food than eating, as usual when he ate by himself.

"Wait, HaoHao, I'll help you."

"I can help him, don't worry, Jackson." Jaebum spoke, already using his chopsticks to help the little boy to eat his noodles.

"Thanks, hyung."

Reina and ChenChen were talking with Youngjae, telling a lot of stories of the time they made Let Go of My Baby, since Youngjae had watched all the episodes, he made the children talk and laughed a lot with them. Halin didn't let go of Mark not even for a second, he had nieces so it didn't bother him. Jackson got Jack's attention and HaoHao left Jaebum a little dizzled with his conversation.

After lunch, they took the Ocean Express Funicular Train to go to the upper part of the park where they watched the Ocean Wonders Show at Ocean Theatre, the children went nuts seing dolphins and seals making tricks. They even appeared on the big screen over the tank.

Since the rides on The Summit were mostly dangerous and forbidden to young kids, the group took the cable car to come back to The Waterfront, where the adults led the children to the Sea Life Carousel. Inside the cable car, HaoHao hugged Jaebum's legs really tight, frightened by the height.

"Hyung, you should hold him on your arms." Youngjae murmured to him. "It will calm him a little."

"Ok."

Jackson held Jack's hand tighter, but kept looking around. Youngjae and Jack were both gripping the handle bar and looking to the ground of the car, afraid too. Mark was looking outside the glass window along with ChenChen and Reina. Halin had her head tucked into his neck. When they arrived on the ground, he approached Jack and whispered to him:

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "My legs are a little wobbly, but I'm okay."

On the carousel, the children chose their rides between ocean creatures and the guys stood close to them to mantain they secure. After two rides on the toy, because the kids didn't want to leave, they went to the last part of the ride: the Grand Aquarium.

While the boys were thrilled to see the sharks and stingrays, Halin was still talking about the Sea Jelly Spectacular, that was an aquarium only for jellyfish they visited at The Summit, the little girl had been almost hipnotized by the lights and music while they were there. Reina was in love with the colorful Small Aquarium.

"Babies! Babies" When all the children focused on Jack he continued. "Did you like our day?"

"Yes!" They said in chorus.

"I liked it very much too! Now, you will choose a plushie on the gift shop and your parents will come pick you up."

"No! Let's play more!"

"I would like this a lot, ChenChen, but it's getting late and me and my friends have to work tomorrow, so we have to go back to our hotel and take a rest. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The five year old boy answered sadly.

They went to the store and the choices were: Reina picked a starfish, Halin chose a cute jellyfish, Jackson select a dolphin, ChenChen took a headhammer shark and HaoHao embraced a colorful fish. Then they headed to the entrance of the park where the kids parents were already waiting, what made Jack realize they had pass the combined schedule some time ago.

 

On the way back to the hotel, Mark hugged Jackson ~~(author's note: Jackson is our Wang again.)~~ that was really sad.

"Don't cry! Please..."

"My babies... They're so cute! I love them! Did you see them crying when we said good bye? That broke my heart!"

"I know. It broke mine too, but we had a wonderful day, you met with them and took them to an awesome ride, they will remember this for a long time. And in other opportunities, when you come to Hong Kong, you can meet with them again, I'm sure."

"Yes, I'll try to do this."

Jackson took deep breaths, drinked some water till he calmed down.

"I know you weren't really excited to join me on this, but did you like it?"

"Of course, hyung! I had a lot of fun! You too, right, Jaebum hyung?"

"Yes, it was fun. This time the kids liked me, so it was awesome." They all laughed, remembering the time they shot with two little girls that disliked Jaebum totally.

"I really liked too. Halin reminded me of my nieces."

"Thanks, brothers. This means a lot to me."

They smiled to each other and got comfortable on their seats. The day was fun but was certainly tiring too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
